I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by Lithium2016
Summary: Songfic! A story to Aerosmith's "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing". Ranger goes away on a mission and, when he comes back, Stephanie has a small but life-changing surprise waiting for him. Babe all the way! Cupcake free!


**This is another songfic. I got a message saying that the songfic thing is getting boring, but I can't help it. When I see a song that fits Steph and Ranger, I gotta write a fic! I hope you guys enjoy! Please review!**

** Song: I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing**

** Artist: Aerosmith**

** Album: _Armageddon: the soundtrack_**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

(Ranger)

I turned on my side and watched as Stephanie rolled over and nestled into my arms. Her eyelids flickered with the current dream and she smiled unconsciously. Must be a good dream. The clock beside my bed showed me that it was four fifty-eight am. The alarm was set for six.

There was no way I could leave, nothing could make me. Stephanie was here beside me, where she belonged, and nothing can change it.

I swept a strand of brown hair back from her face and kissed her cheek softly. That would have to do for the next six months. The platinum ring I had got her glimmered on her left hand in the dim light coming from the window.

The symbol of a promise that I would always be here for her.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_

(Stephanie)

By the time I got up, Ranger was already gone. Off to some third-world country-on some godforsaken island, probably-and on a life-threatening mission. Thank God it was his last one.

That night, I cried. I missed him, I wanted to be in his arms and know he was safe. I prayed aloud before I fell asleep, asking God that Ranger not be running around a lethal forest, or jumping from a perfectly good airplane, or being chased off a cliff.

"Thank you, Father," I murmured. "You have graced my life. Bless Carlos, bless my family, watch out for my mistakes, and..." I stopped for a beat before continuing; tears wavered in my voice. "Take care of the unborn baby that I'm carrying." A sob broke loose. "Amen."

I crawled under the covers and fell asleep, not a doubt in my mind that God would watch over Ranger for me and the baby.

(Stephanie... six months later)

My parents were understanding, inviting me over for dinner every night. I brought along my choice of Merry Men, usually it was Tank. With him, there was a sense of familiarity, of knowing. He protected me when Ranger couldn't.

Valerie, Albert, Angie, Mary Alice, Lisa, Mom, Dad, and Grandma Mazur were there by my side every step of the way through the six months of my pregnancy so far.

But I would trade all the time I had spent with them for Ranger to be here with me, sharing the incredible sensation of his baby moving inside me.

Every night, I prayed. For the baby, for Ranger, for my family. And I would forever.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

(Ranger)

I got home at three thirty-three am. exactly six months since I left. Stephanie was curled up in our bed, the engagement ring was still on her hand, her smile was the same, but there were worry lines creasing her forehead, even in sleep. I smoothed my hand over the lines and she stirred slightly. "Ranger?" She mumbled. I shushed her and lay down beside her, putting my hand on her hip.

"I'm home, Babe," I whispered in her ear. She was still fast asleep, but I felt her heart beat, she was so close to me. I loved her.

She smiled in her sleep and I heard her mumble "Ranger", though it was almost incoherent. She was dreaming of me. I kissed her neck and fell asleep beside her.

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_

(Stephanie)

I bolted upright in bed and glanced down at the sleeping man beside me. Carlos Manoso-Ranger-was home at last. Thank God! The father of my child was home.

The clock showed it was four twenty-eight. I wouldn't sleep again for a while. I would just sit and watch my soul mate rest. I don't wanna miss a thing, ever. Not one minute of our life together. I'd miss him too much.

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time Yeah, yeah, yeah_

(Ranger)

I opened my eyes and found Stephanie sitting beside me, watching me. I sat up and pulled her into my arms. Neither of us was the gooey type, and we were both okay with that.

She placed her head on my chest, ear to my heart, and sighed. "I missed this," she whispered. I kissed her hair and smiled.

"So did I." She tilted her head up and kissed me, a soft kiss, but deep and passionate. Showing her loneliness while I was gone, the fear she'd felt for me, the love that was built up that she couldn't share. It was there now, and I took it and kept it close in my heart.

She took my hand in hers, and placed it gently on her stomach. I just now saw that it was round, pregnant with a baby. "She's yours," Stephanie told me. I smiled at her in wonder.

My daughter. Amazing.

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_

(Stephanie... three months later)

I shook Ranger awake one night, fear in my mind, calmness in my heart.; the baby was coming.

"Ranger, wake up. She's coming. Ranger!" He sat up and, in one swift move, had me up and in his arms. We ran down the hall, jumped in the elevator, got in Ranger's Porsche, and headed to the hospital.

Four hours later, there was a new addition to the Rangeman family, the Manoso family, the Plum family, and to the world.

Lorena Mercedes Manoso. Technically Plum, but I wanted Manoso to be on her birth certificate. She lay in my arms, beautiful and sleeping. Her skin was pale mocha, her eyes were a deep brown, and her dark hair was silky and smooth. My little girl. Mine and Ranger's baby.

Ranger sat beside me on the lumpy hospital bed, an arm around my shoulders, his fingers combing through my hair, and stroking Lorena's cheek with his other hand, his touch as soft as a feather.

I tilted my head up and kissed his gently on the lips. "We brought her into this world. She's ours. I love her." I stared into his melted chocolate brown eyes, full of excitement, and said, "I love you."

_I Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_

(Ranger)

Lorena was in Stephanie's arms, and I knew, even though I said I would never be a father, never be family material, that I would go to the ends of the earth for both of these girls.

I swore to myself that I would take care of Stephanie when she was my wife, as the mother of my child, forever until after. And even after the end. For eternity.

I swore that Lorena would never be more protected that she is by me. No man will ever be good enough for my daughter, she will be too great a shining star in my world. She will be the center of my world, along with her mother.

Mine and Stephanie's daughter, Lorena Mercedes Manoso.

The three of us would be forever.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_And I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_

**Thank you for reading! I know that this has Lorena, and I want you to know that this isn't the actual story behind her. Nope, I'm working on that now. Someone has kicked my butt in gear, so thank you! Please leave me a review, and even a song request if you want!**

**-Melissa ;)**

**Disclaimer: Every character belongs to Janet Evanovich, except Lorena Mercedes Manoso. She's all mine. The song belongs to Aerosmith, thank you!**


End file.
